A vehicle front structure of automobiles includes a suspension tower for supporting a suspension device. In recent years, it has been proposed to form suspension towers of aluminum alloy in order to reduce weight of automobiles. For example, JP 5011265 B discloses a suspension tower (damper housing) made of aluminum alloy integrally formed by casting. Further, JP 5011265 B also discloses a suspension tower made of aluminum alloy formed by separately forming a top plate and a peripheral wall of a suspension tower (damper housing) by press working, and then joining them with rivets or the like.